halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Omniscient Spirit
Operational History Construction The Omniscient Spirit originally began construction within the venerable shipyard known as the , an aging facility located near the . Historically prestigious thanks to its role in building ''Kerel''-pattern assault carriers such as the , the shipyard fell on hard times and has been relegated to a supplementary construction yard. This relative obscurity was what saw the up-and-coming with contracting the station with building a number of non-standard destroyer designs to bolster his attack fleets, bringing the shipyard's crew in keeping it secret from the . Among the first ships to being built as part of this request, the destroyer that would be known as the Spirit began construction in the Unrestrained Excellence around March 11, . It was designed by 'Valtinree, with the actual operation through the assembly carried out by Apprentice Shipwright 'Kalrinee. Unfortunately, mid-way through construction the discovered the incomplete ships and ordered the shipyards to transfer the ships to his command upon their completion. Faced with little choice, the shipyard agreed to transfer the initial six Gorgut-pattern destroyers into the upon completion, which included the Omniscent Spirit. Unfortunately, mid-way through construction a would occur on . As one of the closest ships to the colony, the Minister of Preservation would order the technicians to launch the ship and respond to the crisis. Unfortunately, the destroyer would suffer an uprising of its own when the warship's workforce realised why they were being prematurely deployed. Butchering the Sangheili and , the crew would defect to the rebels. By coordinating with the Unggoy secessionists on the ground, the Spirit was able to the main military complex. Unfortunately, it would be besieged by the Covenant's response - a task force led by . He led the boarding parties onto the rogue warship, ruthlessly slaughtering the crew without a hint of mercy. However, he was forced to abandon the destroyer after he learnt that the crew had sabotaged its and proceeded to lead a merciless campaign on the ground. After the campaign, the destroyer would be returned to the shipyard, protected by heightened security measures to prevent it from being hijacked again. It would remain in the assembly yard for the better part of the year, finally being relaunched and commissioned on May 27th, . It would fall under the command of Shipmaster N'thava 'Drasovee, a veteran of the Jiralhanae-Covenant War who had been dishonoured under the suspicion of diverting fleet resources to the black market. He was aided by a of Jiralhanae who had been forcibly conscripted to grow the Covenant's military. Pirate Hunting After participating in a brief shakedown cruise, the destroyer was sent to the edges of the Covenant's expansive territory to respond to colony of Tenket's request for military assistance. Residing just outside of space, Tenket has always been an attractive targets for , although it was only after the Covenant mobilised against the Jiralhanae that its region would become a hotspot for such activity. As such a task was beneath the notice of the mainline fleet, the Omniscient Spirit and two other Executioners were sent in to enforce security in the region and destroy the pirate's base of operations. For six weeks, the Omniscient Spirit was assigned to protect the fledging merchant bands moving safely between the Tenket and the various habitation stations. Few incidents would occur during this time, as strict segregation was maintained between the Sangheili officers and the Jiralhanae workforce. However, the few times the destroyer detected a civilian distress signal, they arrived too late to cause serious damage to the raiders. This would inspire rumours of incompetence among the Menial crew, although fortunately the infrequent action would maintain the status-quo on the warship. After a month and a half of constant repeats, the destroyer would finally arrive during a raid in process, intercepting a fleet of four attacking a defenceless missionary craft. Emerging well within weapons range, the Spirit opened fire with its pulse lasers to force the rogues away from the scout ship, then devastated the fleet with a full salvo of plasma torpedoes. No Kig-Yar pirates survived, as the overzealous Jiralhanae mistook their escape pods for primitive missiles and burned their hulls to a crisp, upsetting their shipmaster and putting the entire crew under strict watch. Nevertheless, the destroyer's Huragoks managed to reconstruct the damaged databanks to glean which systems had previously travelled to. Reporting their findings, the three warships would investigate eleven independent systems over a two-week period, until they were finally recalled around their flagship when the base was discovered. Arriving in force, the Covenant battlegroup would be surprised to encounter that the base was actually a retrofitted , which had waited for the Covenant's arrival. In a battle lasting fifteen minutes, the RCS-class would steadily whittle down the fleet at range, destroying the flagship and critically-damaging the Spirit. Fortunately, they did not expect the additional firepower carried by the Spirit and had to break off, though not without destroying the designated flagship. The remaining two destroyers fell back to a Covenant refuelling depot for repairs. Despite 'Drasovee's vow to restore his honour by destroying the cruiser, the Spirit would never encounter the cruiser again. Although they would continue to operate in the sector over a seven-month period, the removal of a major piratical base-of-operations saw the rate of raids drop sharply. With the region now cleared of rogue elements, the Ministry would forcibly reassign the Spirit to explore charted systems on the edge of Covenant space. Human-Covenant War Battle of Gamma Aurigae When the declared the war of extermination against humanity, Executioner-type vessels like the Omniscient Spirit were recalled to lead the initial charge against their colonies. As the destroyer was responsible for patrolling and surveying the fringes of the Covenant's border, it was able to participate in the initial campaign into human space. It was forbidden from linking up with the massing fleets because of its Jiralhanae-dominant complement, the destroyer was relegated to searching the unexplored systems for human habitation. Despite finding frontier stations, the crew and Cronus himself grew restless at the lack of worthy action, and privately hoped that he could find a worthy in what he thought would be a short war. Fortunately, his wanderings eventually lead him to the Gamma Aurigae system on April 26th, . With long-range sensors confirming the presence of a small human colony just beyond the system's asteroid belt, the crew of the Omniscient Spirit thought this would be easy pickings. To their relief, sensors picked up five hostile enemy warships on approach, all larger than a CRS-class frigate. The destroyer's crew would relish the moment; while poor maintenance had taken its toll, Cronus still felt no issue with allowing his underlings to play with their opponents, having already heard whispers of their inferior fighting prowess. He allowed the Spirit to tank the missiles they fired without activating point-defences, and continued to encroach on them with minimal weapons firing. In just seven minutes, all but one human destroyer was destroyed, with the last routed, and the Spirit barely suffering a single shield flare. With no defenders left to stand in their way, the Spirit immediately began glassing operations, destroying all orbital stations as soon as they came into range. Meanwhile, Cronus and his ground troops were deployed planetside for sport, butchering the pathetic UNSC garrison, hunting down civilians to fulfil their hunger and pillaging the planet for valuables. One of the colony's major cities would be completely incinerated within a matter of hours. However, three days later a far larger UNSC fleet numbering thirty warships would emerge from a rupture on the far side of the system. Accepting they were completely outgunned, the Spirit would withdraw from Gamma Aurigae, though not before firing off a single salvo of plasma torpedoes and energy projectors. Specifications Crew Manifest }} Gallery Spirit_Layout_1.png|The layout of the Spirit. 20180412083700_1.jpg|The Spirit engaging a UNSC supply platform. CPV.png|The Spirit escorting an assault carrier. Category:Destroyers Category:Covenant ships